Monochrome Factor: Lingering Shadows
by PrimaZelda
Summary: "That is why…no matter what form you choose to take—male or female, young or old, we will always be weaved together by fate. You have been and forever will be my counterpart, my destined partner…my Queen." Disclaimer: I do not own Monochrome Factor or any of its characters. Forewarning, there will be eventual female Akira involved in this story. Thanks and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "That is why…no matter what form you choose to take—male or female, young or old, we will always be weaved together by fate. You have been and forever will be my counterpart, my destined partner…my _Queen_."

Monochrome Factor: Lingering Shadows

"_The fighting days are over, and the boring days came back. Haruka left Kujo's family estate and went to study in England. Of course, the weight of his crime will be the same anywhere he goes. And he can only solve it by himself."_

"_After the fateful events at Mt. Fugi there were no more incidents and the city is at peace now. And I'm enjoying these boring days, because I know…after the calm, comes the storm."_

_-Akira_

A short year has passed, and since then, life for Nikaido Akira returned to its mundane routine. No longer a _Shin_, the Royal King of _Rei_ carried on as a normal, easygoing student finishing his high school years. It was strange to say the least—after everything that transpired in the past, the sun always rose and life went on.

Still, the teenager can't let go of the lingering suspicions of what was to come.

Homurabi—the current ruler of the Shadow World—had stated that the world of Light would soon become his, and that his plan was unhindered. For a long time, Akira wondered what he meant by that. Surely he and his companions had put a stop to the advancing darkness that was spreading. So what was he referring to? Something larger? The whole mess hadn't made any sense—at least to him. Despite having a key role in maintaining the fragile balance between the mirroring worlds of Light and Shadow, he always felt he was missing a big piece to the puzzle.

"_Akira. Homurabi…exiled me from the throne of the Shadow World. And he's advancing to the Light World. I leave the rest to you, Akira…No, to the Rei's royalty direct descendant." _

Shirogane.

The damn bastard still left without a full explanation! Granted, it was only a matter of time before he knew his time was up—but still! Right up to the very end, the older man had the tendency to keep things to himself. Shirogane-sama carried secrets like a person wore a cloak—concealing his _true_ persona, nature, and form in the embodiment of shadow.

He hid his sharp tongue beneath a polite smile, and obscured his aggressive behavior with mild mannerisms and a soft, passive attitude. Always tip-toeing around questions, never being up front and honest, treating him like a child, and then having the nerve to request his divine trust and commitment. As if he could!

He hadn't explained anything—that baka!

And yet, in truth there was _one _thing the Direct Royal Shin King was always genuinely sincere about…

"_I more than just like you, Akira-kun." _

Akira sat by himself on the gritty rooftop of his school. Slowly, he raised a hand to let his fingertips gently brush against his lips. Fragments of that night within the mountain flashed across his mind. Homurabi had threatened everything that he held dear. And as a result, his resolve in battle strengthened—finally awakening the light element he possessed to transform into his true incarnation as the Rei King of Light—Ryuuko.

The chilling event had taken less than a few suspenseful moments, but the effect left an everlasting impact on the teenager. Memories that he couldn't place flooded his subconscious—just enough to tease his mind and leave him confused. It was a fleeting sensation that bothered him.

His gray eyes grow downcast, watching the shadows lazily dance across the roof's surface. He could still feel the lasting cool remnants on his lips left by his counterpart. Frantically, he shook his head as a shiver crept up his spine.

Did he share the same feeling the shin so easily displayed?

Hell no!

But, did he value the friendship that spawned between them?

He sighed, letting his hand drop, and lifting his gaze to the sky. 'Course he did. They had been partners, fighting side by side for the same cause. Shirogane was his friend—regardless of the sexual innuendoes he gave him and the number of times he pissed him off. Without him, Akira can survive just fine, but he had to admit…things haven't been the same.

A door swinging open abruptly shook him from his thoughts, causing his eyes to widen at the figure standing in the doorway.

Suzuno Aya stood huffing and puffing. The girl fixed him with a heated glare, fire churning in her brown orbs. Still a proud member of the student council, Aya-chan takes it upon herself to patrol the hallways and keep slackers in class. It never ceased to amaze the disciplinary of how such a lazy, easy going guy like Akira can elude her for so long, but that was soon to change once she drags his happy butt back to his home room. Holding her wooden sword like a samurai warrior, she addressed him angrily.

"A-ki-ra. Do you know what time it is?"

The young ruler gulped back saliva and stood. Of course he knew what time it was—almost the end of sixth period. He quickly re-gathered his composure and shrugged casually.

"That time already, huh? So then, I suppose I don't have much of a choice."

Aya blinked at him as he smoothly skirted past her.

"D-do you mean it?"

"'Course not!"

Akira took into a mad dash towards the door, leaving Aya seething behind him.

"Akira! Get back here!"

"Later!"

He skillfully took down the stairs, easily losing her by many years of practice. Although his appreciation for uneventful formalities has broadened, he's not fond of sitting through class. It never interested him to get involved in academics. His grades never suffered, so why bother putting forth the extra effort?

Exiting campus, he let his feet take him where they may. The sun was beginning to set, casting a warm, orange hue to blanket over the city. Akira casually strolls down the sidewalk with his long shadow stretching out in front of him. Hands stuffed in his pocket, body functioning on autopilot, it became apparent that boredom has yet again caught up to him.

A distinct sound drifted to his ears.

Curious—now with nothing better to do—he picks up the pace to follow the blaring siren of an ambulance. As the sound draws closer, his pulse begins to race. He recognizes this neighborhood all too well. He and his friends still continue to visit this area on a regular basis, gathering, and using it as their traditional hang-out spot. It became special—a small fragment of what used to be adventure, companionship, and purpose. Apprehension instantly fills him as several scenarios filter through his mind.

Akira briskly takes the last corner…and froze. His heart jumps in his throat at the scene that abruptly meets his eyes.

"Bar-Still" lay in ruins.

Shock coursed through his system, effectively keeping him rooted to the spot. What once housed cherished and fond memories now was reduced to rubble. Smoke and debris overflowed into the street—the building itself completely flatted and unrecognizable. A small crowd already began to migrate to the scene, and the local authorities were busy completing their tasks.

Akira could only gawk, caught in disbelief. Something didn't feel right about this—no way could this be an accident! Was this the result of him being too careless? Did he let his guard down too soon? This couldn't be happening. Then it hit him.

Master!

The thought of the caring bartender hurt in any way snapped his legs into action.

He pushed past the crowd as hastily as he could to reach the yellow hazard tape set up. Gripping the thin plastic with clinched fists, he sparred only a moment to survey the scene before ducking underneath it. Blue and red flashing lights of an ambulance reflect off his clothing when his grey orbs finally land on the core of the scene.

Instantly his blood ran cold.

Akira's jaw slowly dropped, taking in the two paramedics that were busy strapping Master's unconscious body to a stretcher between them. Thick, crimson blood seeped through the bartender's cleanly kept, white shirt and dark vest.

"Master!"

He attempted to lunge forward when suddenly a policeman grabbed him from behind.

"This area's off limits to civilians, kid." The man stated gruffly. He held the teenager's hands roughly behind his back.

Akira growled, anger now beginning to fuel the adrenaline already pumping through his body.

"Get your hands off me! That's Master! I have to see if—"

"No one's allowed in this area except on-duty personal. So I'm going to have to ask for you to both calm down and vacate, or I can escort you out."

What was this idiot officer thinking?! The person unconscious on the stretcher, the body they were getting ready to load up and take away is his friend. He had to let him through!

"Like hell you will!"

With that, Akira used all his strength to brace his captive held arms behind him and kick his legs out from underneath him. The abrupt, sudden motion caught the officer by surprise, resulting in the two of them falling to the debris littered ground.

Akira deftly scrambled off the startled officer, ready to bolt, when a burly hand grabbed the back of his collar.

"Why you little—"

The teenager closed his eyes to brace himself for the impending blow, waiting in suspended apprehension.

The hit never came.

Confused, Akira peeked open his eyes. Another hand held the bearing down fist in mid-air just mere inches from his face.

"My, my—that's rather rude. Policemen are keepers of the peace, not beaters of children. You should learn to play nicer."

Akira blinked his gray eyes at the new stranger.

The dark haired man was grinning coyly—effectively redirecting the officer's attention and blocking his path to him. Recognition instantly filled him.

"K-Kou-nii? What are you doing here?"

Kou turned and ruffled Akira's soft, brown hair. He swung an arm around his shoulders, all the while sending the officer a nonchalant smile.

"Nothing much, just looking after you."

"That be the case, would this kid then be yours, sir?"

"Why no, officer." Kou smirked, pulling Akira into a head lock to nuggie the top of his skull. "This here would be my little brother. You could say the gentleman you're picking up happens to be an old friend of the family. It's obvious that he's upset, though he does tend to be quite sensitive at times. Neh, Aki?"

"K-Kou-nii…can't breathe…!"

The policeman scoffed, crossing his arms while glaring at the pair.

"Teh, if he is in your charge, then I suggest you grab him and go. We have work to do here! There's no time to be dealing with snot-nosed punks meddling in things best left to the authorities."

"I agree." Kou kept the smirking grin in place across his face—to be blunt, humans were so much fun to tease. "Thank you very much for taking care of him."

"W-wait! Kou-nii, what about…?!"

Despite Akira's futile struggling, Kou maintained a good arm around him. He had no idea what was going on, and again he found his frustration building.

"So then, we'll take our leave then."

Having little choice, Akira found himself being torn and dragged from the scene. He would have continued his struggling—kicking and screaming—but he trusted Kou.

After all, the dark haired man is his guardian protector.

Akira didn't utter a word once Kou finally released him, and the pair chose to walk side by side in awkward silence.

Kou lit a cigarette, preparing to lighten the tension.

"It wasn't safe for you to be there."

"Why? Do you know something? What's going on? Master, he…" The teenager grit his teeth, shoving his hands in his pockets, and indignantly looking away. It was the first time he's seen one of his companions that badly wounded. He had no idea, nor control over if he was going to pull through, and that bothered him greatly.

A gentle hand fell on his shoulder.

"My king, while I admit that I do have a theory, it wouldn't be wise to discuss it out in the open. I know you're worried about Shisui, but he's in capable hands. In fact, his best chance is where he's at. Our best bet is to regroup…this situation is quickly becoming dangerous. And besides, there's someone you need to talk to."

That got the Akira's attention.

"Really? Who?"

Kou merely offered him a glance before opening the door to his humble adobe. The poor neighborhood he chose to live in mirrored that of a gangster lifestyle, but the interior held a piece of its own simple charm.

Akira instantly noticed his two school mates sitting pitifully on one of the couches nearby. Both Aya and Kengo looked distraught—and rightly so if Kou had already somehow filled them in. It wasn't everyday a close friend of theirs was carted off to the hospital. He went to join them when movement in the shadows shifted his gaze.

For a brief second or two, Akira felt his eyes widen—his body frozen in place by a mysterious figure that took shape and stepped closer. The trademark, black top hat and trench coat fit comfortably around the individual. The long silvery hair is pulled back loosely into a braid trailing down the back to collect around the ankles. And two blue, piercing eyes gazed forward, set intently on the teenager.

Shirogane smiled softly at Akira, resting his white gloved hands on top of his cane.

"Konbanwa, Akira-kun~ It's good to see you again."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: "That is why…no matter what form you choose to take—male or female, young or old, we will always be weaved together by fate. You have been and forever will be my counterpart, my destined partner…my _Queen_."

Disclaimer: I do not own Monochrome Factor or any of its characters. Forewarning, there will be eventual female Akira involved in this story. Thanks and enjoy!

Monochrome Factor: Lingering Shadows

Akira stood, frozen while he stared at the tall, lean man just a few feet in front of him. A battle of mixed feelings and raw emotions warred within him.

About a year ago this same man had mysteriously traipsed into his life, dragged him into a war, forged a pact with him, fought beside him, and drew close to him. It was a bond Akira reluctantly grew comfortable with. However, despite what transpired, it just as quickly came to an abrupt halt. His friend had reached his limit in their world of light—his energy all but depleted.

Akira had awoken briefly as the Light King. He returned the dark element back to his comrade in hopes that it may spare him death. A peaceful moment between them was shared. But once Akira pulled away, he witnessed the man fade—a content smile resting across his face.

And now, here the shin king was; same youthful appearance, same signature clothing, same hairstyle, and same polite, soft smile gracing his lips. His counterpart.

Shirogane.

Akira couldn't decide whether to be overjoyed, relieved, or angered.

Shisui is in critical care at the hospital, danger is once again upon them, and the knowing glimmer in those chilling, blue eyes proved that the shadow knew why.

"Damn you!"

Without warning, Akira lunged, aiming a right hook towards the shin.

Shirogane smirked at the young rei, his cool, calm demeanor unshaken. His raised a white, gloved hand to deftly catch the flying fist.

"Such rash, reckless behavior. I see you haven't changed at all, my _dear_ Akira-kun. Have you missed me?"

Akira growled, yanking his hand back from his counterpart's iron grip. He rubbed his wrist, glaring daggers at the taller man.

"Explain!"

"Hai?"

"It's been over a year since you've disappeared. I find it difficult to believe that only now, with trouble brewing up again, that you magically show up. So, either you're part of the cause, or…you know what's going on."

The older king sighed, returning his hands to rest over the elongated, silver skull on the top of his cane.

"How troublesome, and here I was hoping that our touching reunion would be one of burning passion. You really are a heart breaker."

"Don't toy with me and answer the question!"

A long pause passed between the two of them, each locked in an intense, hard stare. Akira found himself in no mood to beat around the bush. As far as he was concerned, any personal feelings he may harbor can come later. Now was the time for action. He willed as much strength he could muster into his steely gaze.

Shirogane regarded him silently with a slight tilt of his head. In many attributes, Akira was indeed very similar to an apprentice. He was innocent, brash, naive, and got into things without thinking. And yet, the teenager stands before him with every intention of beating him down in a game of wills.

The elder shook his head in amusement.

Akira-kun really is cute.

The icy blue irises of Shirogane's eyes peered back intensely, calculating, and picking apart every mental wall the boy held.

Would telling him everything be too much for him to handle? Is he truly prepared to take on more if presented the challenge? And, would he prove to be an asset or a liability once he gave him the knowledge?

Shirogane smiled softly at him—the polite façade slipping easily back into place.

"You're ever persistent, Akira-kun." He cooed. "But I must ask…are you ready to accept what I have to say?"

Akira faltered.

"What kind of question is that?! If I wasn't ready, why would I ask?"

For a brief moment, the look on the shin king darkened. Akira could feel its intensity, and he had to admit that it made him feel uneasy. However, just as fast as it came, the expression vanished.

"I have my reasons. For one, it is forbidden to speak of the past. The history of both shin and rei alike is not something that's shared. However, in order to explain everything clearly, it'll make things simpler to start at the beginning."

"Shirogane-san…umm…" Aya appeared hesitant from her spot next to Kengo. "Why is it considered forbidden?"

At this, their companion almost chuckles. He peers across the small group with a ghost of a smile gracing his lips.

"That is because…it was_ I_ who gave the order."

"What are you talking about?" Kou growled lowly, moving closer to stand protectively beside the younger rei in the room.

Shirogane bluntly ignored him and focused his gaze on Akira.

"As I said, we'll start at the beginning, back to _zero_…where this mess all started."

The shin king took on a faraway look, a black and white chess board forming in his mind's eye to help him better relay the information.

"Many centuries ago, when man first appeared on the earth, there existed two creatures. Both represented two halves of a complete whole. Darkness resided in one, harnessed fire, and was known as "Shin". While its counterpart basked in light, froze water, and was "Rei". Together they were paired as a monochrome team."

"One King. And…one Queen."

Kou's interest perked up at this. This was news. As he always understood it, there have only been kings that took up the royal line.

Shirogane remained complacent, his gaze distant as two chess pieces took shape in his mind to settle on the board.

"Who created them was never discovered, but their purpose was clear from the very moment they opened their eyes—uphold the balance between dark and light, and bring harmony between their two domains—as 'tuners'."

"Eras passed, and they did as duty dictated—solidifying the borders by maintaining peace on both opposite sides. It remained that way for thousands of years. That is, until things took an unexpected turn on the human world."

"A little time before the events of World War 1, the human population spiked considerably. Tears tore open sporadically across the borders and darkness spread like wildfire. People fell victim to _kokuchi_ attacks one after another, causing mayhem."

"It quickly became apparent to the two Royals that within a few, short decades they would no longer be capable of fulfilling their purpose on their own. Therefore, given the dire circumstances, they conceived a child. Of course, children meant additional manpower and labor, so the concept made sense. A larger number amongst their ranks would certainly prove to make tasks easier. Unfortunately, not long after the queen gave birth, the child died."

Kou watched the man standing in front of them pause. Something about this story didn't sit right with him. He could sense something off by the way of Shirogane's sudden body language. The king was gripping the top of his cane a little too tightly.

"They were faced with a very tough decision. True, they were not human. Humans were nothing but living, breathing souls, and perished easily. However, it still would be a long time before their offspring would reawaken. As spiritual creatures, it was only a matter of time. But how long was the question. The speed of deterioration along the boundaries was accelerating. So…they returned to their home in the nexus."

"Nexus?" Kengo blinked at them, cocking his head to the side. "What's a nexus?"

"Are you _that_ thick in the head?" Aya sighed. "Listen carefully, you. A nexus is like a—well, it's kinda like…"

"It's a dimension that links two corresponding worlds."

The gaze of everyone's eyes traveled to land on Akira. He kept his eyes closed from his spot on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. Slowly, he opened his gray orbs to meet his counterpart's.

"Correct?"

Shirogane let a small smile slip past.

"Hai. And it's where the two of them resided. From there, they could coordinate, keep track, and pinpoint where to fine 'tune'."

The chess board from earlier reappeared in the king's head. Black and white stretched for miles across the board, while clean-cut stone columns raised sky high to touch out of eyesight. A mirror took shape in the reflection of the expansive floor.

"What's more, it also housed what could very well have been their undoing."

Shirogane's voice grew quiet—taking on a grim tone.

"They both knew it was necessary, but it was meant to only be a _temporary_ fix. The only way to restore the crumbling balance was to involve the humans—and in order for that to take place, they needed to divide their 'factors'. Humans don't possess the same abilities as shin or rei. They aren't meant for it. But times had grown desperate. Therefore, with the strength they had left, they used what's known as the 'mirror of twilight' to split and spread the factors they held across the globe. This would enable others to join their rank and aid them in repairing the damage that took place."

Shirogane closed his blue eyes, envisioning the pair of them hand in hand, the mirror beneath them glowing bright, and the energy pulsing in a heavy rhythm around them. He gazed for a long time at those red, crimson orbs. They were always comforting, familiar.

"But, as I said before, it was only meant to be temporary. Once the mirror powered down and the deed was done, they awoke to look at each other—much like the first time."

"I to you, and you to me." The last sentence escaped the king's mouth in a hushed whisper. "However, something was…different."

Shirogane's lips drew into a straight line.

"…she traded in her womb for the body of a man. And when I searched those eyes again…not a single _ounce_ of recognition stared back."

The jaw of Kou's mouth slowly dropped to the floor.

There was no way. This had to be some sort of sham the shadow came up with.

"Ryuuko always did value life. In fact, he cherished it more than anything. I couldn't fathom why he chose to do what he did. Although, in the end, I suppose it didn't matter. He didn't speak of it— or anything that happened between the two of us ever again."

Kou found himself having to sit down on the arm of the couch. He moved a hand through his dark hair as old memories floated back to the surface of Ryuuko—his lord and 'king'.

"_I think I may ask Shisui to speak to Shirogane for me. He always looks angry, and when I ask him __**why**__ he just gets angrier."_

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god.

The rei chanced to get a glimpse at Akira sitting next to him. If he was piecing _any_ of this together, then surely he'd need mental therapy. Surprisingly, the boy held no reaction. Only a blank look and bored expression rested across his features.

It was just as well.

"In any case, there was still work to be done. Ryuuko went his way as I went mine. We recruited two other individuals to serve as kings, and gave them instructions to seek out others to serve as their 'children'. It was dangerous to get humans involved—they're unpredictable. But there was little choice."

Shirogane had to stop. He reached a white, gloved hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. The tip of his black top hat tilted forward to hide his eyes.

"I warned him…so many times NOT to be so damn NIAVE."

The grip on the skull of his cane returned, and the look he gave once he glanced up startled Akira greatly.

"…but you didn't listen."

Kou stood up instantly, picking up on the change in hostility. He didn't like where this was suddenly heading.

"What are you getting at?" Akira asked, but Shirogane this time ignored him.

"No, instead you chose not to heed my warnings, and continued to do what you wanted. You thought the best of everybody, let your guard down, and in the end…got yourself _killed_ for it."

The teenager growled, abruptly standing up to push past Kou in order to match the accusing glare.

"The hell you talking about?! Why are you involving _**me**_ in all this?"

Shirogane scoffed.

Oh, the irony of it all! That poor, naive soul. Did he really not have a clue?

The shin king took a moment to collect his composure. Sometimes it was difficult to remember that at this point in time, a teenage boy stood in front of him. He reopened his eyes with what he hoped was a softer look.

"Akira-kun, when are you finally going to realize that _we_ are NOT human? We do not _die_ as they do. Only the _vessel_ disappears…"

Akira swallowed hard. His body started to tremble as realization flickered to life, settling uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach.

"…the _soul_ remains for eternity."

He took a few nervous steps back.

Shirogane followed.

"That is why…"

Akira's back hit a wall. He stared, growing petrified of the serious look permanently etched onto his counterpart's face.

He's gone crazy!

Shirogane drew closer, icy blue orbs set intensely.

"…no matter what form you choose to take—male or female, young or old, we will always be weaved together by fate. You have been and forever will be my counterpart, my destined partner…"

Don't say it.

The shadow leaned forward to draw Akira's chin and gaze up gently with his gloved fingertips.

"…my _Queen_."

AN: I have to say that my eyes are swimming after starring at this bloody chapter for so long. It felt like it was missing something. But anywho, yes, Shirogane may seem a bit out of character. I'm striving for a little bit of both the anime and the manga put together. Not sure if I'll continue this story yet or not. I have a nasty little habit of starting things and not finishing them. A beta reader may be nice though…since no one I know of actually likes to read fiction about Monochrome Factor. Shame too—cause it's such a good anime.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: "That is why…no matter what form you choose to take—male or female, young or old, we will always be weaved together by fate. You have been and forever will be my counterpart, my destined partner…my _Queen_."

Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own Monochrome Factor or any of its characters.

AN: It's been awhile since I've last posted, but my computer has been being a complete pain. So this chapter may look a little strange. I may go back and have to edit a few things.

Monochrome Factor: Lingering Shadows

Akira felt his left eye twitch. Words failed to leave his gaping mouth. And, like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car, his feet stood rooted to the spot. This made no sense. It wasn't possible. Surely, Shirogane has to be lying! But, those eyes…his subconscious recognize that look—he's seen it before. It was sincere; he meant what he said.

No.

No, no, no, no, no! This ain't happening!

Shaking from his stupor, Akira shoved the taller man as hard as he could away from him.

"Enough! We didn't ask you for some sob story. We need something solid to help us combat this. Always saying stupid things! How about something useful?"

He was struggling to keep his voice from trembling. Fear, anxiety, and denial were coiling tighter and tighter together like a snake threatening to suffocate him. If what the shadow is saying is indeed accurate, then that means the two of them have…that they…they…

"Akira-kun."

Shirogane's soft voice startled Akira's attention back to him. Tension had filled the small apartment room with each individual waiting to see how the brash teen would react.

"Please, be patient. I can only tell you what you need to know when the time is appropriate. However, I _can_ tell you this. It's my belief, that in order to be its sole ruler, Homurabi is venturing to the Light World to obtain the remaining '_factors'_. He's sunk your domain into darkness already once before. He won't hesitate to do so again now that he's gained the upper hand with Shisui out of the way."

Shirogane made a bold move by attempting to inch closer. At seeing his counterpart recoil, he sighed and chose to take a wise step back.

"Truth can be a bitter thing to swallow, but I'm afraid you must do so. As Queen, you alone are capable of aiding me to undo what has been done. We must overthrow the imposter that questioned our sovereign, brought chaos to both worlds, and continues to taunt us! Order needs to be restored. It is our purpose. Akira—no…Ryuuko, for thousands of years we have co-existed as Shin and Rei. War is still upon us, and one king has already fallen. There may not be much time before the enemy moves on his next target. We need to be prepared or he will overpower us. For now, please continue to have faith in me and fight by my side."

The boy swallowed hard, trapped by the eyes that strongly bore straight through his body to the pure soul underneath. Akira wasn't sure what bothered him more, the fact that Shirogane managed to make him feel extremely vulnerable or…that perhaps he didn't know the shadow being at all. He had never seen this side of his companion—the authoritative tone, the intimidating aura; they looked so out of place.

The polite smile Shirogane wore so often shifted back, and gently he reached forward to tenderly grasp the teen's hands in his own.

Akira gasped at the sudden gesture of affection, a light blush flushing his cheeks. His mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"I can't do this on my own. I need your help. Please…Ryuuko."

Something deep inside Akira suddenly snapped. He felt anger instantly fill his being. Roughly pulling his hands away, he gripped them into fists.

"…that's not my name."

The taller king blinked at him, regarding him carefully. Surprise quickly blossomed across his youthful features.

"I don't know what you're going on about Shirogane, but you've obviously got the wrong person."

"Ryuuko…"

"Silence! I told you already, that's _not_ my name! What's more, I'm a **_man_**. I won't let anyone stand by and make a mockery of that."

"Don't delude yourself." The elder warned. "That body you wear is _camouflage_, a vessel serving as physical flesh. Now, I'll ask but once more…"

Akira gritted his teeth. Harshly, he slapped away the offered hand that extended towards him.

"Forget it! I'm not who you want me to be!"

"Akira-kun!"

Akira promptly turned away from him and bolted out the door—the rattling slam echoing off the walls.

Everyone in the small group stared slack-jawed at the sudden outburst. An awkward silence hung between them, while the only white noise radiated from the large fish aquarium Kou kept in his small living room.

Kou-san leaned casually against the back of the couch and drew a cigarette.

"Now what?"

The silver haired king gripped his cane again, his gaze as hard and determined as his resolve.

"Simple. We find him before something else does."

Across town, Akira pumped as much strength he could muster into his legs; the feeling of de'javu flooding his system. He has done this before. The first few memories he has of meeting his counterpart are of him running away.

He and his friends had been at school during the evening, and accidently met up with an aggressive pack of kochi. At that time, Shirogane made his appearance by intercepting the rampant creatures. He shielded the teenagers in a protective barrier, and asked Akira to aid him in fending off the invading darkness. Rather than comply, Akira had fled. He didn't understand a word the strange individual was saying, and the idea of fighting against phantom-like monsters scared him.

Never the less, destiny inevitably pulled him in. Defending the balance between both worlds of light and shadow soon became his job—not exactly his first pick as a career choice.

And now, here he is—same scenario. Shirogane has again approached him to ask for help…and just as before, he's running.

Ironic.

Akira slowed down the pace. Taking a few precious moments to catch his breath, he deftly jumped over a cemented rail guard to get closer to his destination of the harbor. The salty, sea breeze wafted past his nose. It brought a welcome feeling of relief.

Alone in his own thoughts, the teen sat down close to the rough shoreline. His head was spinning.

"I've never been one to run from a fight…but then, I don't get what Shirogane's talking about. He called me…Ryuuko. Could it be possible that this whole time, he's been assuming I'm someone else? But how could that be? He's never spoken of it before. This Ryuuko…I have no memory of being that person. I don't know who he is!"

A shiver crept up his spine, giving him the willies as another thought occurred to him.

"Or…to be more precise, who _she_ is." He thought with building dread.

The conversation from earlier replayed over and over through his mind. Instantly, his cheeks heated up with a deep blush.

"The idea's ridiculous! His queen…? He should consider himself lucky I didn't bash his face in for even suggesting it! Stupid! As if I'd ever—I…"

Despite himself, a vivid, mental picture flashed through his poor, teenage brain. It lasted merely a nano-second, but he distinctly saw himself in a woman's body, stark naked, with Shirogane hovering above him.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh! No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Hastily, he ran his hands through his soft, brown hair.

"Argh! Why does everything boil down to being about that _baka_? He's not even here and he still drives me insane!"

He sighed, holding his head in his hands while listening to the waves. Back and forth, back and forth, they gently crashed into the shoreline. It was soothing.

"…what an adolescence I'm having."

A prickly sensation suddenly overcame him, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up. Swiftly he became alert and was on his feet.

Something didn't feel right.

In fact, the atmosphere somehow felt cooler.

Akira surveyed his surroundings carefully. He didn't see anything, but that wasn't to say that something wasn't there.

The heavy silence dragged on, when suddenly a feral screech came at him from behind. He moved just in time to narrowly escape the shadowed beast.

Akira fixed his gray orbs with a glare.

The dark black, reptilian scales. The long, limber, muscular body. The poisonous, blue tongue and mouth. There was no mistaking this terrorsome creature.

"Kokuchi."

He lunged quickly to avoid getting hit as another member of the arriving pack took a swing at him.

"Can't any of you see that I'm in a _bit_ of an identity crisis here?!"

One of the many accumulating kokuchi morphed its lengthy arms into a sharp blade, resembling a syche. It growled low.

Akira lept from its path just as the weapon came crashing down.

"I've had enough of this madness."

Boldly, he spread his arms out and shouted, "Doppler, release!"

Nothing.

He waited only an instant when cold, harsh reality dawned on him.

"Aw, shit!"

Another kokuchi made a lunge at him, bearing its long, sharp fangs like a serpent.

"Talk about being dumber than a bag of rocks! I completely forgot I'm no longer shin."

Dodging the open mouth, Akira grabbed a nearby stone and threw it with all his might at the creature's head. The kokuchi gave a shrilling cry of pain before bursting into red, crimson dust.

"Looks like I have no choice but to do this the old fashion way. If that's the case, then fine. I could use something to release my frustration."

He charged forward, nimbly maneuvering his way through the ruthless pack.

"Bring it on!"

Kokuchi are muscular beings, powerfully built, but Akira still found himself with enough agility to dodge the blows. Well…almost.

Without his abilities as a shin, he was feeling awkward in combat. His reflexes aren't as quick, his body not as light, and no weapon to behold!

"Great. What a perfect mess this is." He grumbled. "Still, I don't remember them being this difficult to handle. Have they somehow gotten stronger?"

He didn't have time to stop and think.

The pack continued their group attack at him. Together, they clawed, scratched, pushed, and desperately scrambled to get a bite. They reminded Akira of a pack of ravenous wolves. And more were gathering!

Every time the boy felt he took one out, two appeared to take its place. Some lost their footing on the unstable, rocky shoreline, but Akira knew better than to be overly optimistic. This is rapidly growing into a fight he can't win.

"Dammit." He cursed under his breath.

Twisting to dodge another oncoming attack, he gasped in horror as white, hot pain shot through his ankle. One of the aggressive kokuchi fell along the shore, and dug its fangs into Akira to use him as a stronghold. The added weight drug him down to meet the hard surface.

His vision blurred. Focusing in and out.

He could hear the monsters' loud screams pounding inside his head. This is it, they're circling...zeroing in.

"AKIRA-KUN!"

Louder.

The screams are getting louder.

Finally relenting, he let his eyelids slide close.


End file.
